Withering Cherry Blossom
by ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH
Summary: Just some random fic that came to my mine. SakuxSasu. Sasuke left and it broke Sakura down. Now she has not heart. But will he return to see what he has done? My first Naruto fic so please guide me! MF rated for language and suicidal attempts and other st


Summary: Just some random fic that came to my mind. SasuxSaku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of their characters.

A/N: Okay so this fic is just a random thing that popped into my head. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Withering Cherry blossom Author: ChErRyBlOsSoM-FlOwErOfDeAtH 

He left her to become strong and avenge his clan. Siding with evil to become stronger when he knows that someday he'll have to come back with a fight once he has finally found that power that he has been searching for. _'That's not going to prove anything to anyone.'_ She thought, _' if he knows he's betraying us… then what was even the point in becoming a ninja here. Even though he was born here he could have left before I even knew him. Having us around was just a burden.'_ Sakura kicked the rock that was lying innocently on the dirt path. _'That bastard knocked us unconscious! He will pay! That fool!'_ Inner Sakura yelled while flaring her nostrils in anger.

**(Flashback)**

"Sasuke-kun, please don't leave." Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sasuke kept walking. Ignoring her pleas.

"_**I love you. Please just don't leave." Sakura was now pouring tears. Sasuke turned around.**_

"_**What are you doing out here…you should be home with your family." He turned back around and started to walk once more.**_

"_**If you leave…I-I'll scream." She warned. Without notice, Sasuke appeared behind her. (Footnote #1)**_

"_**Thank you.. Sakura." He then pressed his pointer and middle fingers into the back of her neck to knock her unconscious. Sakura's eyes widened and she began to fall into unconsciousness. Her body began to weaken and she was about to collapse when two strong arms caught her around the waist.**_

"…_**S-Sasuke please… don't leave me… alone…" Sakura was finally unconscious and her eyes were completely closed. Her body fell limp. Sasuke then lifted her up and let her sleep against a nearby bench. He took out a cloak and let it lay against her body. He began to walk once again towards the " Road of No Return" and never looked back.**_

(End of flashback)

"I shouldn't even think about _him_. I should concentrate on training than flowing through the past. I'm not weak anymore." Sakura said monotonously. (Footnote #2)

Out of nowhere Sakura can hear her being called, " HEY FOREHEAD!" A blonde woman called out from the distance.

Sakura sighed, " What do you want Ino-pig." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"The Village or actually the whole academy and our sensei's are going to hold a festival tonight. Are you in for it?" She asked.

"I need to train for upcoming missions." Sakura simply replied.

"But Tsunade-sama gave you a day off. So you have no need to train." Ino said a little upset.

Sakura sighed again, "I'll see what I can do."

Ino jumped at this and gave Sakura a big tight hug. Sakura slightly returned the gesture and forced a smile onto her blank face. Ino stepped back and took out an invitation to the festival out of her weapon pouch and handed it to Sakura. Ino smiled at Sakura once more then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed once again and headed for her house to get ready for the festival.

(Page break page breakpage break)

People stared at her as she walked down the road. They just kept on staring and staring. Sakura got tired of it and sent them a glare that said, keep- staring- and- you- won't- have- any- eyes. The immediately looked away and continued what they were previously doing. Sakura continued to walk towards Ino's house in peace.

"Yo, Sakura." A voice called out to her.

"Shikamaru." She replied plainly while turning around.

"Are you heading towards Ino's?" He asked.

"Isn't this the way to her house?" The young kunouichi asked with such sarcasm.

"Hn… yeah. I was just asking." He said then mumbling how troublesome women were. They both continued to walk towards Ino's house, Sakura looking forward while Shikamaru looking at the setting sun.

Finally reaching Ino's, Sakura knocked on the door and waited for it to be open. Hearing rustling feet form the inside the door finally opened and stood Ino's mother. Ino's mom smiled at Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Hello Sakura. It's nice to see you again. And to you too Shika-chan." She said sweetly.

"Aa." They both replied and bowed.

"Oh! You're here for Ino. My apologies." She said.

"No need to apologize Mrs. Yamanaka." Sakura smiled, " Your were just greeting us in a friendly manner is all." She said.

Ino's mother nodded understanding her meaning and turned to get Ino. Hearing the calls from the elder woman, "Ino! Ino come down. Your friends are here!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" was the quick reply as Ino ran down the stairs and to the doorway where Sakura and Shikamaru were patiently waiting.

She wore a light orange skirt that flowed just above her knees where a slit went all the way to her mid-thigh where her kunai patch was secretly hiding. She wore a yellow halter with an orange khami under and a white zip up jacket. She wore yellow sandals that had a yellow flower in the middle. She had her hair in two half-bun ponytails. She looked radiant like the setting sun.

"You look nice Ino-pig." Sakura smiled slightly. Shikamaru nodded in agreement with a tint of pink running across his lazy features.

"You look… nice as well Forehead." Ino replied. She looked her up and down and smiled slightly.

Sakura was wearing a short black kimono which length was a few inches below her knees. The kimono was designed with pink sakura petals. A black obi with read feathers imprinted on it. She had her hair in a half bun. A slit went up to her thigh but slightly higher than Ino's. (Same as the other side with her other thigh.) Her kunai patch and shuriken hidden underneath such beautiful fabric. A few daggers hidden into her obi and her smaller weapons placed carefully in her sleeves. Her headband was on the opposite thigh of her other. Of course she would not reveal such skin, so she wore net stocking under the items on her legs. Her make up of was white Chinese white powder and pink blush. Lighter pink eye shadow, thick dark black eye shadow, and light pink lipstick.

"In a way, your face reminds me of the old geisha's." Her mother said also observing her.

Since the white Chinese powder made her look slightly pale. And the pink blush to at least bring some attention to her face. So yes, in a way she did look like a geisha.

"Can we please go before we are late?" Shikamaru whined.

"Yeah, yeah were going. Come forehead." Ino walked out of her door but turned around and kissed her mother on the cheek. Sakura looked away sadly. She remembered when she used to do that to her mother. (Footnote #3) Ino turned back around and they all began to walk towards the festival.

* * *

Okay well how did you like that so far? Please Review! I need them!

Footnotes

Footnote #1: Yeah I know I didn't get that seen right. So yeah I apologize.

Footnote #2: Sakura has been training since Sasuke left and has been the apprentice/student of Tsunade the 5th Hokage.

Footnote #3: Sakura's parents have died by being murdered by and ambush on a top mission. Killer still had been unknown.

Okay well I'm off to start a new chapter. Please review. Any suggestions are welcomed. Just Review!

ChErRyBlOsSoM-FlOwErOfDeAtH


End file.
